The present invention relates to the packaging of commodities and, more particularly, to a containerization approach providing a reusable, full handling arrangement for commodities.
Many commodities (produce, other types of fresh fruit and vegetable products, some packaged goods such as cereal boxes, loose pieces of goods such as bolts, etc.) are packaged together for handling. These handling packages may be somewhat specialized. For example, many items of produce are packed in wooden crates in a field for handling and transportation. Such crates are then palletized to form a full handling unit, and the unit is shipped to the destination for the packed commodity. Because of waste disposal/landfill problems associated with such packaging, etc., some rely on reusable plastic containers to provide the packaging. Many of such containers are collapsible. Such containers when erected can hold the commodities and yet be collapsed when empty to facilitate container handling. A reusable, collapsible plastic container particularly useful in the instant invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,962.
It is common to palletize commodity containers, e.g., the fruit and vegetable wooden boxes are often shipped when full on pallets. This is also true of reusable collapsible plastic containers. That is, the containers are placed on pallets when erected for the shipping or other handling of the commodities. In most arrangements such pallets are of wood and are not reusable. Even though the plastic container itself may be collapsed and/or reused, the waste disposal/landfill problems still exist in view of the pallets. While there are plastic pallets, insofar as applicant is aware there is no full arrangement for handling commodities where all major parts are recyclable or reusable.